comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cliffjumper (Earth-7045)
Within Cliffjumper burns the spark of a hero and a dedicated Autobot. On the outside he's a paranoid, trigger-happy jerk with serious impulse-control problems. Cliffjumper utterly hates the Decepticons. He also hates traitors. And anybody could be a traitor. Therefore, Cliffjumper hates everybody. It's unclear if he hates traitors more than he hates Decepticons, but it's at least a neck-and-neck thing. He makes a habit of pulling ridiculously huge guns out of nowhere and attacking impulsively despite orders or sanity. Somehow, this gets him neither killed nor demoted. Cliffjumper's special weapon is his glass gas, which embrittles metals on contact so that they shatter like glass. He is not immune to its effects, so its use requires careful consideration of wind direction. Actually, this may explain why he prefers the big guns. He doesn't seem like the calculating type. History to be added Powers & Abilities Cliffjumper= |-| Pre-War= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Car alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Expert Combatant' *'Marksmanship' *'Multilingual' *'Driving' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Cliffjumper's rash actions often lead to dangerous predicaments. *Is still vulnerable to glass gas's effects. *Is concerned with his mental state in the face of getting retribution against the Decepticons. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Car alternate mode *''Ark'' (formerly) *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Glass gas cannon': coats targets with glass gas, which alters the structure of their armors' component metals, making them as brittle as glass. Cliffjumper is always pleased with the gruesome result... as long as he remembers to stay upwind. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Iacon (Earth-7045) Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Red Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Blue Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Living Characters Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Ark crew members (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Expert Combatant Category:Multilingual Category:Driving Category:Disguise Category:Gun Wielders Category:Casual class (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Cliffjumper